


Happy to come back home to you

by pandamito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: COVID-19, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, editor! Akaashi, mentioned Tenma Udai, pharmacist! Kuroo, pro player! Bokuto, quarantine au, spoiler final arc?, they are just lazy and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamito/pseuds/pandamito
Summary: "If you think that pharmacists have to deal everyday with absurd requests from customers, well than that is nothing compared to deal everyday with absurd requests from customers during the quarantine era for Covid-19."But at the end of the day, he had someone waiting for him at home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Happy to come back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I thought about Kuroo being a pharmacist and that's the best thing I've ever thought about this fandom.  
> (Also it's written with surnames but they call each other by first names, I just noticed none of them mentioned it.)
> 
> My kink is lazy boyfriends being tired and just wanting to sleep.
> 
> (If you have complains about Quarantine AU then leave, I'm here only for the fluff.)

Kuroo was tired. There was nothing much to add, he was really just tired. If you think that pharmacists have to deal everyday with absurd requests from customers, well than that is nothing compared to deal everyday with absurd requests from customers during the quarantine era for Covid-19.

Kuroo loved his work, really, he loved it since he was still a child, when he used to watched documentaries with his grandparents who had to look after him while his father was working and since his mother was not around anymore. He still loved it when he asked his father to go to a summer camp for chemistry, where he met Daishou for the first time, he loved it even after they fought. He loved it for all those years of school, when he won some prizes in biology class. He loved it especially when he was bickering against Yaku, and even when he wanted to go to nationals and play against Karasuno for the old Nekomata's dream. And he still loved it when he actually decided that he wanted to help people and to go to university to study for his dream job.

But even so, sometimes... sometimes he was just tired.

And Akaashi knew it.

Kuroo entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately, Akaashi looked out from the living room.

«Welcome home» he greeted him, but then he disappeared, going back to the room.

Kuroo took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, then he took off his mask and gloves and threw everything in the trash bin.

He sighed and suddendly his shoulders felt lighter.

When he went in the living room, Akaashi was sitting at the table, working on his laptop. Knowing him, he was probably finishing the editing for Udai's manga. He was visibly stressed and tired. Kuroo knew too well that Tenma was always late with his schedule, forcing Akaashi to do extra work at the last moment.

Akaashi glanced at Kuroo, kept typing something and then finally closed his laptop. He stretched his arms, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Kuroo wanted to kiss him gently on the forehead, but he kept his distance and just smiled softly.

«Tired?» Akaashi asked.

«It seems I'm not the only one. Everything ok?»

Akaashi smiled back. «The usual.»

«I'm going to take a shower. Did you eat?» Kuroo asked while he was already leaving the room and taking off his clothes.

Akaashi left the table and lay down on the sofa. «Nope, I was waiting for you» he shouted for Kuroo to hear, then he took his phone and started scrolling his chats, lazing while waiting for Kuroo to finish his shower.

He didn't feel like to cook, he didn't feel like to order something either. He didn't even know if still there were some open restaurants or pizzerias doing deliveries. Part of him was feeling bad for them working with these conditions, the other half was feeling bad for their falling economy.

What a weird time for the world.

His eyes felt so heavy, but he really didn't want to fall asleep until Kuroo was finally clean and out of the shower and especially cuddling the shit out of him.

To be honest, Akaashi wasn't a fan of Kuroo's clinginess, in fact he liked more to be the big spoon and didn't really like so much physical contact, but it was a lost war against both Kuroo and Bokuto, the two clingiest people of the world. So much sometimes it was suffocating him. Especially while he was sleeping. Especially in summer! And yet he ended up with them.

Akaashi read the last texts from Bokuto, some selfies and pictures of his dinner and teammates. He was stuck in another city with his team and didn't know when he could come back to Tokyo.

Akaashi knew that at first Bokuto probably whined a lot about the situation, but he decided to not come back on his own and Akaashi was really proud of him thinking about how mature he became in all those years. It was true Bokuto wasn't positive to the virus after the tests, but he said to them back then that he didn't want to risk their safety so he felt better staying away.

Well, they were still worried everyday about Kuroo going out for work at the pharmacy.

Akaashi was too tired that night to videocall Bokuto, so he just wished him goodnight.

Bokuto may have said something pervy about him and Kuroo, wishing them a good night but in other ways.

Akaashi decided to ignore him because that was not one of those nights. He felt too tired to do anything and knew that Kuroo probably felt the same.

Kuroo emerged from the corridor, he was already in his pajama, wiping his hair with a towel. His hair was flattened due to the shower, but Akaashi knew it was only a matter of time before it turned back in his weird bedhair style.

Akaashi liked it, but this wasn't something Kuroo didn't need to know. Not that Akaashi was planning for him to find out. Ever.

«I don't wanna cook.» Akaashi was whining, he felt like Bokuto. He wasn't even ashamed of that. But he immediately added: «Don't feel like delivery either. We have some leftover, I think?»

Kuroo opened the fridge. «Yep. There's a salad and some rice.»

Akaashi turned happily, but lazily, on the sofa, muttering something that sounded like "perfect".

Kuroo put a blanket over Akaashi, offering him a bowl of rice and salad along with chopsticks. He also took some beers and put them on the floor, near the sofa. Then he crawled under the blanket, turned on the tv and.... cuddled the shit out of Akaashi, as he predicted.

Akaashi couldn't help the giant smile on his face when Kuroo finally hugged him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Akaashi pleasently hugged him back but he couldn't resist to bite softly his neck and lick it a few times. It was good to have Kuroo back at home.

Kuroo tangled his fingers in Akaashi's hair and made their lips met. If someone could get drunk just by kissing, then Akaashi knew that was Kuroo for sure.

It was incredibly slow and almost too soft for their usual makeout session, but it was fine because neither of them had the energy to move.

Kuroo's lips were a breath away, his eyes were closed, his breath heavy probably for sleepiness and not for kissing, he was humming satisfied. Akaashi caressed his cheek and felt happy just buy watching his boyfriend relaxing.

«There's a Harry Potter marathon tonight on tv» said Kuroo.

Akaashi kissed his forehead, then the tips of his nose.

«Sounds wonderful.»

Kuroo changed the channel on tv and they both went back eating the rise and the salad from their bowls and drinking beer, while cuddling under the blanket.

It was cozy. At the end of the day, it was what both of them wished. Being at home together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a real fanfiction in.... years.  
> Then one night my friend sent me a text about their pharmacist friend and that's it. I wrote this at 2 am and I don't even regret it.  
> I'm @pandamito on every social if you wanna chat, my ask is also always open for people who want to discuss, not rude ones.  
> I have chats about KuroAka and BokuAkaKuro, if you wanna join, just contact me. In fact, I have a lot more headcanons about this ot3 and them as single characters like drag queen!Kuroo, demisexual!Akaashi, aromantic!Bokuto, but I didn't mention them here because the fic is focusing on something else, but feel free to ask me and chat about them anytime, I love these dorks.


End file.
